


Rough

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [7]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Military, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It was rough, having a wife in the military.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in January 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Hero's Cuties, military AU."

It was rough, having a wife in the military. There were deployments, worries about whether or not she’d come back alive or in a box, moving around to various places, and so on and so forth. But, Felix loved Tamora, and he was not about to give up being with her just because life in the military was rough goings at times— he vowed to be with her and there forever, and that was that.


End file.
